Death note: Renewal
by blackrain 2405
Summary: What if L didn't die? What if Light surrendered and admitted he was kira to save L's life? Would this alter how they feel about one another? And just as they thought everything would be over... what if another kira will be on the loose? How far would they go to catch this new kira? Light/L rated m to be safe I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first death note fanfic. I hope you'll go easy on me :3 … I've thought about how L had died in the anime and it's just not fair :(( (Evil Light hmpf!) And lately I've thought 'What if L never died?' that thought alone motivated me to write this story. Here goes… Hope you enjoy it.**

"Conversation"

'_Thoughts'_

_**emphasis**_

**Disclaimer: I do ****not ****own death note nor any of Its characters (I do wish I own L hehe =3)**

_**Death Note: Renewal**_

**Light's POV:**

I intently stared at the man in front of me. I groaned at the sudden twinge of pain I felt on my foot as L squeezed a joint.

"You'll get used to it." L reassuringly said in a monotonous voice that he always uses.

I relaxed a little as the pain lessened _'L really seems to be good at massages.'_ I continued staring at L, rays of dim light that came from the windows of the building reflected on his pale alabaster skin.

I took the damp towel beside me and started to wipe his wet face "Here, you're still soaked." i said, a bit of concern dripped from my tone of voice, which somehow surprised me.

"I'm sorry." L dejectedly said

'_Why are apologizing for being wet Ryuzaki? I swear, you're the hardest person in the whole world to understand.'_I thought

"It'll be lonely won't it?" L poignantly said as he averted his dark, soulful eyes from the floor to look at me "We'll both be parting ways soon." He sadly said

Oddly, I felt concern, sadness, guilt and regret overwhelming me. Ryuzaki, as much as I don't want to admit it to myself, he's been the first person in my life whom I consider to be a real friend when I lost my memories of the death note.

Yes, I do care about him as Light. But as Kira… I know I must kill him for my own sake. I'm caught up between killing him… Or choosing to surrender myself to keep him alive. Damn it! What do I do?!

***Kring! Kring! Kring!***

The loud ringing of L's phone snapped me out of my reverie. I couldn't hear who he was talking to nor what they were saying. All I heard L say is: "I understand, I'm on my way."

I stood up wondering what was happening.

"C'mon Light, it seems like it's all worked out." L said as he started to walk away

'_Huh? What does he mean? What's this all about?'_ I tagged along behind his retreating figure.

* * *

The computer and all the other technological devices suddenly went off, it seemed like a sort of change power in all the systems.

"Watari?" L asked, but there was no response.

The only thing we heard from Watari's connection was a loud thud.

"Watari!" L screamed, worry and concern was apparent in his voice

Suddenly, something was shown on all the computers.

**All data deletion.**

"All data deletion?!" Aizawa asked "What the hell is going on?"

"I told Watari, that he should erase all information when something should've happened to him." L said, maintaining his calm exterior

"If something should've happened?" Aizawa asked, confused

"Could it be?" Matsuda asked, unsure of what he was thinking

"Where is the shinigami?!" L stridently asked, his voice seemed to have startled everyone in the room

Light's eyes widened. _'Rem! Oh no! She's really going to kill Ryuzaki!I have to move fast or else L will die!... But what do I do?'_

"Everybody quiet!" Light yelled

The room suddenly fell silent, all eyes staring at Light, surprised of his sudden outburst.

"W-what is it Light?" Soichiro worriedly asked

Light felt his entire body quivering. Was it a good idea to just tell everyone his big secret just to save L's life? He had to choose fast, Ryuzaki? Or his goal of being the god of a new world?

"Rem! Wherever you are… I hope you're listening!" Light yelled "Do not kill L! I repeat. Do not kill L!" He shrieked, his breath now becoming uneven, nervousness now overpowering him.

"Light…" L said as he turned to face Light, his voice trailing off.

"I am… Kira." Light said as he fell on his knees to the ground.

Soichiro gasped at his son's revelation. Was it true? Was his son really kira? His son… A murderer.

"Is this true... Light?" Soichiro asked, sternness masked his voice as he turned to look away, refusing to look at his son, not wanting to believe him,

"Dad. It's true." Light sobbed "I.. I even ordered Rem to kill L... "

"Argh!" Soichiro rumbled as he slammed his fists on the table. "I… Expected better of you Light." He said as he disappointedly looked at his son before he left the room.

"Dad!" Light bawled

"Light… You murdered many people. You put a lot of lives at stake. What were you thinking?!" Aizowa screamed as he grabbed Light by the collar and was about to throw a punch squarely on his face but—

"Aizawa. Matsuda. Mogi." L said

"Yes?" The three remaining police officers of the task force asked in chorus.

"Could you please leave Light and I alone for a moment?"

"B-but… He might kill you." Matsuda stuttered

"Just do as I say." L ordered.

Aizawa, Mastsuda and Mogi did as they were told and left the room, leaving L and Light alone.

"Why'd you save me.. Light-kun?"L curiously asked

"I-I don't know."

"Surely you'd have to have a reason to save me. Being Kira, it's very unlikely for the greatest mass murderer in the world to just waste everything he's worked hard for, just to spare the life of a person like me."

"You…. You were the first real friend that I've had." Light sniveled

"Thank you Light, and so are you." L said as he kneeled down in from of Light and placed a hand on his shoulder "Saving my life instead of killing me… Was your first act of justice. Light…. Give the death note back to its rightful owner, the shinigami, so that we could end all this chaos."

"I will L. I will."

"Good…. But you do know that I still have to arrest you right?"

Light nodded. He couldn't do anything else.

This was the end of him. This was the end of Kira. What was going to happen to him now? Surely he was going to pay for all the lives he took. There was no telling what could happen to him next.

L felt Light's body shuddering even more. He could tell he's scared.

"An eye for an eye right?" L said as he looked at the sobbing young man in front of him

"What?" Light bewilderly asked as he looked up to face L

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. You spared my life, I'll spare yours." L reassuring smiled at the cowering Light.

* * *

**A/N: As you can see I just revised the scene where L was supposed to die. Please kidnly leave a review. I would really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For those who reviewed… Thank you so so much I really appreciate your reviews :D you have my utmost gratitude ... anyway here's the second chapter**

"Conversation"

'_thoughts'_

_**emphasis**_

**Death note: Renewal**

* * *

"Get out of my sight Light." Soichiro nonchalantly said "You disgrace me. From now on I no longer have a son. I disown you," He forcefully hurled the sobbing Light outside of the house.

"Dad, please. Give him another chance!" Sayuu pleaded with tears of pity rolling down her cheeks as she watched her brother being thrown onto the ground

"No Sayuu.,.. We all know what he did was unforgivable. Don't ever show your face here again." Soichiro shot a glare at Light before he slammed the door behind him.

"Dad! Mom! Sayuu! " Light shrieked as he pounded at the door "Please… give me another chance." He sniveled.

But there was no response.

It was all over for him.

'_What have I done?!'_ Light thought as he buried his face in his hands

"Light… Moping around won't be of any help to you." Ryuk Said

"Since when have you had concern for me shinigami?" Light sarcastically asked as he turned to face Ryuk

"Geez. I was only trying to give you an advice." Ryuk huffed

Light sighed "I'm sorry Ryuk. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"So… What's your plan now?"

"I relinquish ownership of the death note." Light said, seriousness lingering in his voice as he handed Ryuk the notebook

"Are you sure Light?" Ryuk asked as he took the notebook

"Yes." Light responded, he stood up and started walking away from their home. He knew he couldn't show his face to his family anymore. After all the shame he put upon his father… Guilt and regret was really starting to consume him. "Will I lose all my memories of the death note again?"

"Hmm. No, you just ceded the death note, you didn't forfeit ownership. So you get to keep your memories." Ryuk gingerly said

"It was fun while it lasted Ryuk. But I guess this is goodbye." Light downheartedly said as he continued walking

"What about you? Where will you go Light?" Ryuk asked, somewhat concerned

Light suddenly halted. Now that he thought about it, he really has nowhere to go. He couldn't possibly rent an apartment or a hotel room because money was out of the question and he had no living relatives left in Japan, others who were still alive left to migrate to another country, his father was the last of the Yagami clan to stay here in Japan, since he cannot leave his job. There was one option however, and that was to go to L's headquarters.

"I'm going to Ryuzaki, where else have I got left to go?" Light inertly said

And with that both the human and the shinigami headed off to their own separate destinations.

* * *

_***Knock. Knock. Knock***_

'_Who could be visiting me at this time of night? Probably another police officer or an agent from another organization to ask me if I already have Kira under arrest. I'm seriously getting infuriated by all this.' _L grimaced at the thought of another interrogation related to the Kira case, especially now that it's late at night and it's his cake-eating hour. And L doesn't like to be disturbed when eating cake.

"Come in." L hesitantly called out

Light came in with an awful face portraying the emotions that are mixed up inside his heart that L couldn't quite recognize.

"Did… Something happen Yagami-kun?" L worriedly asked

Light didn't give any response.

"_***cough* **_Come in Light." L said as he ushered the boy inside his room.

"Ryuzaki…" Light said, his eyes affixed on the floor as he followed L inside.

"What is it Light-kun?"

"C-could I possibly stay here for a while? Or maybe just until I get a new place to stay?" Light sheepishly asked

L chuckled a little "Of course Light. Don't worry you're free to stay here as long as you want."

Light remained unresponsive. L figured something happened, and he knew this was a family-related problem.

"Let me guess. It's your dad isn't it?" L guessed

Light suddenly sank to the cold floor, weeping like there was no tomorrow. L sat down beside the young man and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"It'll be alright. I promise." L reassuring said

"Why are you being so nice to me even after you found out that I'm Kira and that I tried to kill you?" Light said as he looked up at L

"Friends help each other right?" L smiled "You surrendered yourself just to prevent me from dying, and now I'm trying to repay you by being kind to you."

Light sighed "I'm sorry…. For everything. I'll do anything to atone for all that I've done."

"No need for apologies Light-kun and there's no need for you to do anything." L gently said as he helped Light stand up "It's getting late. You should sleep."

"How about you Ryuzaki?" Light asked

"I'm an insomniac remember?" L smirked as he cocked an eyebrow

"Oh yeah." Light chuckled "I'll go ahead then. Thanks again Ryuzaki." Light said as he headed towards L's pristine bed that seems to have never been used at all.

"You're welcome Light." L said as he proceeded to his computer table across his room.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight… Light-kun." A smile formed on L's lips.

* * *

***gasp* **

Light suddenly jolted upright, awoken from an atrocious nightmare. His breathing was ragged and his body was soaked with sweat. It took him a few moments to calm himself down.

"Is something the matter Light?" L asked, his eyes still fixed on his computer, not even bothering to turn around to look at Light.

Light shook his head "No. It's just a nightmare." He said

L, who is not easily convinced (as always) stood up, walked towards his bed and sat beside Light.

"Light-kun, could you tell me what happened in your dream?" L said as he stared at Light

Light sighed "The police got me… And I was scheduled for an execution, wherein all of Japan was a witness of my death. I was tortured and publicly humiliated." He spoke, trying hard to hold back the tears that was starting to form in his eyes

"Don't worry, nothing of that sort is going to happen to you alright?" L reassured

"I'm scared Ryuzaki." Light hysterically said

"Yagami-kun, calm yourself." L gently said as he rubbed Light's shoulder trying to coax him

Light felt his heartbeat getting faster when he felt the warmth of L's body. His warm breath brushed against his cheek. He stared at the man beside him, his pale skin radiated the light of the fluorescence in his room and his dark silky hair fell perfectly and framed his face.

Light cringed.

Was he seriously admiring Ryuzaki's physical appearance just now?

Light felt a pang inside his chest. He couldn't understand what he was feeling it's like he couldn't breathe. His lungs ached, he felt like he forgot how to breathe. It seems like L was saying something but he couldn't hear a thing.

'_Am I having a heart attack?!'_ Light's eyes widened

"Light-kun do you even hear what I'm saying?" L said, his voice a little louder than usual

"Huh? What?" Light blurted out, the sudden release and intake of air eased the pain in his chest, he realized he hadn't been breathing for quite a while.

L sighed "It's been an exhausting day for you, go back to sleep." He tucked Light in and proceeded back to work on his computer.

Light stared at the man that was crouched on a chair and blankly staring at his computer. A small smile curved at the sides of his mouth.

'_I think... I love you… Ryuzaki.'_

* * *

**A/N: hope it was okay. Please review :D**


End file.
